25 Flavours of Royalty
by Vieux
Summary: A collection of royal moments between Ryoma and Atobe, revealed through short drabbles. Or, the lives of two slightly insane individuals who sometimes hate each other, told through a lexicon of words such as blood, exits, and traffic. Done for the 25 Random Word Challenge. Pairing: Royal


**A/N: Hi guys, since I'm in Italy with my friend CurrentlyEatingPizza (she doesn't write anime ff though), we decided to do the 25 Random Words challenge which I kind of made up on accident by reading a tumblr prompt wrong.**

 **Basically person A says a word, and person B says the first word that comes to mind. After doing this multiple times, person A writes quick canons or drabbles for each word that person B has said. Sounds confusing, I know.**

 **Anyways, who else could I possibly test this on besides for Royal Pair (because royal is the OTP ^-^ ). Enjoy~**

 **Royal Pair: 25 Words Challenge**

 _1\. Hats_

Ryoma finds Keigo's large collection of hats ridiculous. It's even _more_ ridiculous when Keigo forces him to go to dinner with him while donning a maroon 18th century Tricorne with a fluffy peacock feather (or is that an ostrich feather?) sticking out. But somehow, he tolerates his boyfriend's ludicrous clothing tastes and pretentious dress choices after he's full of Japanese food.

 _2\. Crystal_

Keigo only uses crystal dining-ware because apparently he finds that gold looks to gaudy and silver rusts too easily. Honestly, at home, Ryoma just uses plastic cups and wooden spoons. It's not a surprise that Keigo wonders how he can possibly survive.

 _3\. Table_

Ryoma likes Keigo's polished dining table. It's long, grand, and perfect for when he wants to test the power of his forehand in terms of distance.

…Although, admittedly, Keigo does get kind of mad when he has to keep purchasing new tables due to the sheer amount of dents in the surface. Not that Ryoma thinks he has any better use for his money.

 _4\. Exit_

Keigo freaks out when Ryoma appears from the mansion door in front of the firefighters with quite a few third degree burns and a badly singed white cap still hanging off of his head. The renovation team is called in the very next day to add a few safety precautions to the rooms. Apparently fire exits are actually important.

 _5\. Sky_

Sometimes they look at the sky together from Keigo's balcony. Or Ryoma's balcony, considering they're about to be married in three days. They cuddle while Keigo murmurs constellations to a half asleep Ryoma who's really only even there because his boyfriend is warmer than a walking furnace. And possibly because Keigo's voice when he talks about constellations is sheer perfection.

 _6\. Happy_

After the wedding, which they flew all the way to bloody America for, Keigo giggles a bit while Ryoma dons a silly smile, because they're so stupidly happy. Happy about the thousand pictures Keigo's mother took, the hundred cans of ponta the servants prepared, and the single promise they made to each other.

 _7\. Green_

The Atobe mansion has green gardens. Lots of them. When they're not strolling through the rows of green, Ryoma forces Keigo to sit down on the grass so he can have a warm pillow while he naps under the shade of an old oak tree. And while Keigo complains and whines about it the entire time, he secretly really enjoys the golden moments.

 _8\. Traffic_

They both hate, or as Keigo insists, _despise_ , traffic. But somehow, it's almost always Ryoma calming Keigo down while telling the driver that no, it is _definitely_ not necessary to honk the horn so loudly that all the other cars move out of the way as per Keigo's orders. And it almost always ends up with Keigo insisting on radioing for a helicopter to get them out of the mess while Ryoma threatens to jump out of the car and walk alone if he does.

 _9\. Slow_

Keigo always complains about how unbearably slow Ryoma is in the morning, especially if it's a Monday. He always starts out irritated, saying he has to go to work, and then ends up cuddling in bed for another fifteen minutes, 30 minutes, an entire hour, or (most of the time) the rest of the morning.

 _10\. Days_

What starts out as a mutual mocking eventually turns into a sweet daily routine as they ask each other about how their days went. They patiently listen to each other whine, complain, and rant about terrible co-workers, ludicrously weak opponents, an expensive reimbursement bill, and a closed tennis court. If you ask them about their newfound patience for each other though, they will deny it to their graves.

 _11\. Afternoon_

Keigo loves Sunday afternoons with Ryoma because Sundays are their lazy days. On Sundays, they sleep until 11:45, have breakfast or brunch in bed, watch movies until three in the afternoon, play video games until siz, read poetry (mostly only Keigo does this, since Ryoma always ends up falling asleep again with his head in Keigo's lap) until seven, when they finally have dinner and go back to sleep.

 _12\. Shoes_

Ryoma loves Keigo's shoe collection, despite hating his hats. Pointy, polished, leather, or suede- Keigo has more shoes than anyone can possibly name. He collects brands from Italy, France, England, and other places all over the known world. He also insists on hiring a professional shoe polisher, which is often an area of ridicule for Ryoma. Despite the fact that he claims Ryoma can always borrow a pair, they both know that he won't be fitting in any of them any time soon.

 _13\. Dark_

Sometimes Keigo suspects that Ryoma is secretly afraid of the dark. He clings to Keigo at night, and refuses to watch horror/grunge movies at night (which Ryoma claims is _definitely_ not because he's _scared_ or anything). He also has a tennis shaped nightlight that he insists on plugging in every day before sleeping. And he always leaves the lights on everywhere he goes (although Keigo isn't really sure if that's a product of his carelessness or actually because he's 'scared').

 _14\. Trees_

There are a _lot_ of trees in the gardens of the Atobe mansion, but Ryoma's favorite by far is the large oak tree in the centre of the gardens. It's ancient- apparently Keigo's great-great-great-great (however many greats) grandfather planed it when he had the mansion built. They sleep under it for shade in the Summer. In the Autumn when the leaves fall, Ryoma makes a big pile out of them and jumps in while Keigo smirks in amusement, watching from the side with his camera.

 _15\. Coats_

When he's cold, Ryoma love to take one of Keigo's thick winter coats and wear it out, ignoring the weird stares that other people give him. Yes, the coats are so big that he drowns in them while breathing in Keigo's unique, musky scent.

 _16\. Open_

Keigo opens the door to "Orcagna", an expensive Italian restaurant in the downtown. Ryoma trudges in muttering a slightly ungrateful sounding 'thanks' (because Keigo promised that they would get Japanese food until he realized that the Orcagna was opening today). But after he has a nice warm meal in front of him, complete with chicken linguine and smoked ham, he's a lot more accommodating of Keigo's slightly pretentious ways. He even agrees to _taste_ a bit of the expensive white wine that Keigo insists on ordering.

 _17\. Close_

Keigo closes the bedroom doors loudly and sighs. They always fight around times when they're both busy- when Ryoma has consecutive tournament games, and Keigo is trying to close a business deal. And their fights always begin the same way- with one of them making a snide comment about the other's lack of time. Ryoma can't even remember who started it, and Keigo doesn't even know what they're arguing about anymore, but neither of them really wants to give up their pride and back down. But it's actually alright, because their fights all _end_ in the same way too- with them both ignoring each other and sleeping in separate rooms until the middle of the night when it's cold. By that time, Ryoma slips back into Keigo's bed, and Keigo pretends to be 'sleeping' when he rolls over to wrap a tight arm around Ryoma's torso.

 _18\. Travel_

Ryoma and Keigo travel a lot more than any ordinary couple- between Keigo's business trips and Ryoma's tennis matches, they're almost gone more time than they're home. But then, one day, they decide to travel for _fun_. Ryoma agrees to go to England, but only because Keigo looks ridiculously silly with excitement when he talks about taking Ryoma there. In exchange, Ryoma forces them to both fly in a commercial plane (although he lets Keigo buy them business class upgrades because forcing someone with hangars of private jets to fly economy would be a bit too heavy of a punishment).

 _19\. Backpacking_

As revenge for all the fancy and pretentious activities they did in England, Ryoma declares that they are going _backpacking_ in the woods. Keigo violently objects, but agrees in the end because no one in the entire mansion except the cook can resist Ryoma's puppy eyes. Just because he agrees doesn't mean he likes it though- in fact, he complains the entire way as he brushes aside branches and climbs over rocks.

 _20\. Red_

Keigo's watching the game from the sidelines. One moment he's chuckling at his boyfriend's cockiness and the next moment all he can see is red; and all he can hear is the rest of the crowd gasping. He's pushing his way through the crowd while paramedics are surrounding Ryoma. Suddenly, he finds himself clutching at Ryoma's head, running his fingers through the emerald tinted hair, while demanding that an ambulance take him to the nearest private hospital.

 _21\. Bites_

After Ryoma gets back from the hospital in the summer, Keigo wonders whether he should be mildly concerned about the fact that his boyfriend is more upset about the irritating mosquito bite on his left thigh than the concussion he received a week ago from another player. Of course, Keigo has already made sure that the man was put in jail with a decently long trial, so perhaps Ryoma feels that his revenge is already sufficiently accounted for.

 _22\. Halloween_

Halloween is one of the best days for Ryoma and Keigo. Aside from the part where Keigo throws his lavish annual Halloween bash with his business partners, Ryoma loves Keigo's parties. Especially the ones where he invites all the tennis regulars from Seigaku, Hyotei, and Rikkai Dai. Technically they're the winners overall, because no one can beat Keigo in carving pumpkins and Ryoma kicks serious ass in both bobbing for apples and hitting the piñata. Of course, the night ends with them watching gory horror movies alone together, where Ryoma grabs tightly onto Keigo's shirt and hugs him despite claiming that he _definitely_ isn't scared.

 _23\. Blood_

On his birthday, Keigo lets Ryoma have anything he wants. Which ultimately backfires, because Ryoma insists that he wants Keigo to donate blood in the hospital chain he's representing in the annual good will games. In the end, Keigo concedes again, although he continuously claims that it's only because it will bring good publicity and help the company's public image.

 _24\. Water_

Keigo finds out that his boyfriend used to be terrified of water after a near-panic-attack in his private pool. But instead of accepting it, he forces Ryoma to conquer his fear by tossing him right back in. Except things go a bit wrong when Ryoma almost ends up drowning. Keigo apologizes over and over in a matter of ways. Ryoma finally manages to forgive him after he receives a twelve pack of Ponta and an entire year's supply of Fila caps in addition to the promises for a straight week of Japanese food.

 _25\. Jackets_

Some days they don't feel like doing anything. Keigo needs a break from his business, and Ryoma needs time away from the media. Those type of days are spent once again under the old oak tree in the gardens of the Atobe mansions. They both take off their jackets and spread them out over the grass so Keigo for once doesn't have to have a heartattack from getting a grass stain on his expensive brand name pants and Ryoma for once doesn't have to worry about finding a human pillow. On those days, all they do is sit there, wondering when it finally stopped being them against the world and started being them with the world.

 **A/N: Finished~ Anyways, those were really short but in total they add up to around 2000 words, so maybe not** _ **that**_ **short :) Comment which words were your favorite! Mine were Exit, Dark, and Traffic. I'm having this weird Royal Pair obsession so now I will continue to write a full length royal pair fanfiction:)**

 **Ciao**

 **~Vieux**


End file.
